For example, a conventional input device such as a capacitive touch panel has a substrate, a first detection electrode pattern provided on or above a main surface of the substrate, and a second detection electrode pattern provided on or above the main surface of the substrate as well as intersecting the first detection electrode pattern (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such input device, there is provided an insulator for electrically insulating the first detection electrode pattern and the second detection electrode pattern between the first detection electrode pattern and the second detection electrode pattern. That is to say, the insulator is provided on the main surface of the substrate so as to cover a portion of the first detection electrode pattern, and a portion of the second detection electrode pattern is provided on an upper surface of the insulator. With the configuration, it becomes possible to arrange the first detection electrode pattern and the second detection electrode pattern to intersect with each other while electrically insulating the first detection electrode pattern and the second detection electrode pattern from each other.
However, in the conventional input device, when a cross section of the insulator along the second detection electrode pattern is viewed, the insulator is formed in a rectangular shape. Accordingly, when a pressure or the like are applied to the insulator during usage, the insulator is deformed and stress is applied to the second detection electrode pattern provided on the insulator. When the stress is repeatedly applied to the second detection electrode pattern, there is a possibility that the second detection electrode pattern breaks. Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-310551